Expectations
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Muggle!AU Slightly OOC Lily Evans. James captures Lily's heart. Rated T for a couple of swear words.


It was another dreary morning as Lily set foot out of her bed. She slowly trudged to the window and peered around the curtains and found it to be raining.

Just great

, Lily thought gloomily. Her car was out of commission and she didn't have enough money for the bus, which meant she was walking to work. Lily wrapped her dressing gown tightly around herself. Her flat was cold and damp this morning; her heater was broken again and she was waiting for her landlord to fix it. She shivered as she shuffled from her small bedroom to her even smaller kitchen to put the kettle on. Grabbing her favourite mug from the drainer and filling it with coffee and sugar, she headed for the fridge only to discover sour milk.

"Oh, marvelous," Lily griped loudly. "What else is going to go wrong?"

She drank her coffee black and repressed a shudder at its bitterness. A few minutes later she made her way to the shower and found that the water was less than hot. This she was used to too. She quickly showered and dried and dressed. When it came to her long red hair she wondered if there was any point drying it and styling it as it was raining out and her damaged umbrella hadn't been replaced yet.

"Screw it," Lily said to no one in particular.

She proceeded to tie her wet hair into bunches, then slipped on her comfortable shoes and jacket and headed out into the rain. By the time Lily arrived at the cafe, she was soaked.

"Evans, is that you?" asked Mary McDonald.

"Yes, it's me. Mare, let me dry off, I'll get back to you in ten, alright?" said a sopping Lily.

"Take your time, Russ isn't here yet," said Mary waving Lily off.

"Great." She quickly scuttled off.

Fifteen minutes later and relatively dry, Lily emerged out of the restroom and saw that the only customer there was a regular sitting the corner booth by the window as he watched the world go by. Lily tied an apron around her waist and set about cleaning the tables.

The morning rush was beginning to ease off finally when a rather handsome young man walked in and took a seat at a booth in the back, pulling out a newspaper. Being the only one free, Lily went to take the order.

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" asked Lily politely.

James Potter looked up and saw a young red head with luminous green eyes staring at him. Her pale blue uniform was a touch too short and too tight, as well as damp. Her long red hair was in two tails that hung over her shoulders. He took note of the name on the badge.

"Good morning Lily, I'll have coffee black and poached eggs on white toast." Lily was startled by the use of her name, but didn't comment. She took down the order silently

And left, only to return with his black coffee moments later.

"Here we are sir, your food shouldn't be long," said Lily politely.

"Thank you again, Lily." James smiled.

Lily returned his smile and headed back to the counter.

"That bloke fancies you Lil," said Mary quietly as she handed her table twelve's order. "Oh hush Mare, look at him; he's loaded. His suit is an Armani!"

"Pray tell me, you know this how? And how does his wealth even matter?" asked Mary with a grin.

"Mare, you know I've studied fashion. Besides, look at me – I'm a waitress!" she exclaimed as she quickly buttered some toast.

Mary grinned and moved down the counter while Lily served table twelve their order.

Thankfully, Lily was too busy clearing another table when James' order was ready. She watched Russ move in the direction of his booth and didn't interact with James again till it was time to pay for his bill.

"Were you happy with the food, sir?" asked Lily kindly.

"Yes, thank you Lily. Say," he added in a tone that got Lily immediately suspicious; she knew what was coming.

"Can I get your number? I would like to take you out sometime," said James confidently.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm flattered, but I'm not really interested in a relationship right now," said Lily, turning pink against her own will.

"Er, right. Sorry, then," said James, slightly crestfallen.

"Here's your bill; excuse me." Lily excused herself to the bathroom.

She felt horrible but knew that she wasn't ready for a relationship yet. So she took a few deep breaths and went back out front. James had gone and the cafe was now empty.

"You okay Lil?" asked Mary, concerned.. "I'm fine. That bloke with the black hair asked me out and I kind of shot him down," said Lily, biting her lip.

"What did he say?" asked Mary.

"Well, he asked for my number and said that he would like to take me out sometime," said Lily, embarrassed.

"No way. James fucking Potter asked you out?!" said Mary incredulously.

"Who?" asked Lily, uncertain.

"James Potter; CEO of Potter Telecom's Services." Lily's eyes almost popped.

"How do you even know him?" asked Lily, going off on another tangent.

"He was featured in last month's 'Men Only' magazine. Youngest CEO in the country," said Mary exasperatedly. "I thought I recognised him."

"Well, I was flattered and all, but after that break up with Severus I'm just not ready yet," said Lily, constantly twisting her fingers together.

Mary scowled at the sound of that name. That break up indeed had been messy. He'd been mentally abusive toward her and finally Mary and Lily's other friend Alice had convinced her that she didn't need it and she deserved better. So much better.

Six Months Later.

James hadn't given up; he'd been to the cafe everyday just to see Lily. Eventually, she caved and expressed her assent. He was so delighted he'd kissed her right in the middle of the cafe, causing a series of wolf whistles and a rather severe reprimand that he failed to take seriously.

James had begged Lily to take him to her place but when he did, he was appalled at the state of the flat she was living in. He couldn't believe his eyes; it was cold and damp and pokey. Later, he'd rung the landlord and demanded he get that flat sorted and threatened to report him to Health and Safety.

"Lily? How about you move in with me?" asked James randomly one evening.

Lily looked across at him, startled.

"You...you hardly know me really yet," stammered Lily. "I don't care, I can't let you live in that rat trap," said James defiantly.

" I have no money left," confessed Lily unhappily.

Russ had fired her.

"Is that a yes?" asked James hopefully, his lips curving into a small smile. She nodded.

"It's a yes, James.". Truthfully, she was looking forward to the prospect of living in a warm comfortable house with proper hot water. But that wasn't the only reason she'd said yes. James made her feel incredibly safe and secure and so, so loved; something she'd not felt since she'd lost her parents. She would be true to him and give all herself in every way possible. That was something she'd never been able to do with Severus.

"Lily, oh God,, you've made me the happiest man imaginable!" said James as he took her face in his hands and kissed her ardently.

Time seemed to stop for the both of them. They kissed and caressed like lovers should right there on James' expensive cream leather sofa. James lived in a high rise penthouse apartment in Upper Cokeworth. It had two large bedrooms, a large kitchen diner, a bathroom and a shower room. A large living room with double doors led out onto a balcony, where Lily liked to sit and read on a lounge, wrapped cosily in a blanket. Otherwise, she and James snuggled on the leather sofa, watching old black and white movies. They had yet to make love. James refused to push Lily; he was very aware of her excruciating past, for Lily had been raped at the tender age of fifteen as she returned late from school one night after dance club.

Lily had sobbed like never before as she'd narrated the incident to him and James had found himself getting very, very angry, especially as they'd never caught the bastards who'd done it. He had held her tight that night and felt so powerless to help her.

Moving day came; all Lily was really taking with her were her books, clothes, make up and a few other personal pieces. The rest could be sold off as James had claimed it all to be junk anyway. He'd also bought her a new car, too; her one one had been a right-off anyway. When James got a good look at Lily's clothes, he insisted on giving her his cheque book and told her to go shopping. Lily was slightly affronted, but could see what he meant. Some of her clothes were getting to be a bit threadbare in places, and one or two even had tiny holes in them. So Lily went shopping. James had checked her purchases and was very pleased with what she'd chosen.

Every night, James would cook them dinner. Lily had tried to protest, but he'd shut her down with just a look. So she'd resorted to helping him peel the veggies while he prepared everything else. During the day Lily, chose to visit her friends. Most days she would go and see Alice and Marlene, who were both very jealous that Lily had landed one of the most eligible men in Cokeworth, but were glad as they'd never seen their friend so happy.

Now Lily actually smiled. It been a long time since either of them had seen a true smile on Lily; last time had been that damned night six years ago.

"Lily, would you like to come for a work dinner with me?" asked James one evening. "Me?" asked Lily, hesitant.

"You," he reaffirmed solemnly.

"Okay, but what do I have to wear?" asked Lily, still somewhat uncertain.

" I've already taken care of that," said James with a grin.

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"Come with me." James led Lily into the walk-in closet.

In a dress bag hung up was a pale gold silk gown. Lily gaped agog at it. She'd never worn silk in her life, not even to bed in the form of an inner garment or night dress. Even now, she still wore cotton; only of a better quality.

"This is for me?" asked Lily quietly. James nodded.

"It must have cost a fortune!" exclaimed Lily, eying the dress.

"No matter," said James lightly.

Lily looked at him. She knew exactly which designer dress this was; she'd seen it in Vogue magazine on a certain actress at an awards ceremony.

"Do you like it?" asked James.

"James, I love it. Thank you!" said Lily happily.

"You're going to look simply gorgeous in this, Lils. I also took the liberty of getting you some nude stockings, white elbow length gloves and a pair of gold shoes," said James with a smile.

Lily looked flummoxed. She didn't even appear to be breathing.

"Lils?" enquired James.

All of a sudden she threw herself at James and wound her arms tightly around his middle, sobbing violently on his shoulder.

"Lils?" His voice was laced with worry.

"I...I'm sorry James, I've just never had anybody do anything like for me before and I'm just a bit... lost," said Lily, gasping through her tears.. James' hand found her soft red hair and gently stroked it, slowly calming her down. "It's my pleasure Lils, I love you so much and I just want to spoil you for the rest of your life. You complete me," he whispered.

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat and looked James in the eye. She could see he meant it. She kissed him, hard. James responded and kissed her back equally as hard.

It was nearly James' 21st birthday. Every time Lily tried to ask James about what he wanted to do for his birthday, he became very evasive. Lily's initial confusion gave way to anger, and she snapped at him one evening.

"James, what is this? Why can't you give me a damned answer about your birthday? I need some ideas here! Now talk, and stop evading the question," stormed Lily.

James looked sad and shocked and upset all at once, and Lily stared at him. He sighed. He was going to have to tell Lily about the curse; something he'd been dreading. He stood and took Lily in his arms and quietly started his story.

"In the summer of 1920, my great, great grandfather, a man of great wealth and status had fallen in love with a common girl. For a few years, things had been good; but the gentleman in question, Bart Potter fell out of love with the girl in a few years. He cast her away from his home leaving her virtually barefoot and pregnant. She had no choice but to return to her village, and there had been an uproar. The village dug up a "witch" to cast a curse on the Potter family; that the eldest male child would not live past his 21st birthday. The curse has been in our family for six generations."

James stopped and took a breath. "So it was that the eldest male child in the Potter line had indeed died mysteriously on the day they turned 21. Most of them looked like accidental deaths, one or two had been suspicious, but there had never been enough evidence, so no one really paid attention after a while."

Lily looked up at James. She needed to know this was some joke, but his eyes were wet and looked incredible sad. He was telling her the truth.

"Do you honestly believe that, James?" asked Lily quietly, not knowing what to do at that moment.

"I do, Lils, my Uncle Derrick died on his 21st birthday, as well as my great Uncle Harold I'm the eldest and only child of my parents, I turn 21 soon.." James trailed off.

Lily's breath caught in her throat. Her head was spinning and didn't know what to think. Lily pulled away from James and sat down, her legs felt like they would go from under her.

"Lils, are you okay?" asked James of a very white Lily.

"No! I just...I don't know," said Lily distracted and upset. "I'm sorry Lily, I'm so sorry! I should have told you right from the start. I should have never asked you out! I'm such an idiot," said James, heartbroken.

Suddenly, Lily was furious.

"Damn right you should have told me something like this!" stormed Lily.

"I just didn't know how too, you have to understand, I was terrified. I still am!" pleaded James. "Cut the bullshit, James." She flounced off to the bedroom.

March 27

It was James' birthday. Once she'd cooled off had forgiven James and could see things from his point of view, Lily had decided celebrate James' birthday at the apartment. He didn't really have a lot of close friends and neither did Lily. The number of people who would be attending was just right. The only friend not to have accepted was Lily's friend, Mary. But Marlene, Alice, Hestia had. James' friends, Sirius, Remus and Frank had accepted. Peter Pettigrew had given some dismal excuse at the last minute. Later on into the evening, the balcony door had to be shut off as the skies had opened up completely and the rain ceased to stop pouring. In the distance, a phone rang and Lily was the only one to hear it.

"Hello, is this Lily Evans?" asked a male voice.

"Yes, this is she," Lily replied, wondering who it could be. This was not a tone she recognised.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. Your friend Mary was involved in an accident and is asking for you." Lily felt like she'd stop breathing. Her heart clenched painfully.

"Where is she?" was Lily's automatic question.

"At Cokeworth General."

"Thank you." Lily slammed the phone shut, grabbed the keys to James' little convertible and slipped out.

She was halfway to the hospital when a tingling feeling started in her gut. Something was wrong, very wrong. Lily slammed on the brakes. _'It is a hoax, James is in danger'_ thought Lily, the alarm bells ringing off in her head.

She executed a near perfect three point turn. The car was now headed towards James' apartment and was at a crossroads when out of nowhere, a car clearly out of control crashed into the car Lily was driving. The force was enough for Lily to burst through the windscreen...

James found her. He found her lying there on the road, all bloodied and broken. The curse had indeed struck again but this time, it had killed the one he loved. James sat there on the road holding Lily, his tears mingling with the rain. Pain overwhelmed him, and he screamed and screamed and screamed. Lily was gone but it should have been him.


End file.
